


七星堂

by leslietanthony



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslietanthony/pseuds/leslietanthony
Summary: 文笔渣 未校对 错别字见谅





	七星堂

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔渣 未校对 错别字见谅

“赵青峰，本尊命你今晚子时来七星堂与我会面，不得有误！”  
“可是，你我不是天天想见吗？”  
“本座说七星堂就是七星堂，你作为本尊的贴身侍卫，要遵守教主的命令。”  
“可是……”  
“不许可是。”  
“你干吗凶我！”  
“唔。”

今天是赵青峰和季川相恋的第三百六十五天，确立关系的第七天。季川在雪峰之上同赵青峰表白，赵青峰听到我爱你之类的先是发呆，之后被季川拉过来亲了一口，才跟着说了句我爱你。季川没想到弟弟答应得这么快，心情大好的他当天多吃了好几根糖葫芦，结果长了蛀牙。“这可真是甜得牙疼。”闫大夫帮季川肿痛的后槽牙上药，半含酸地说，赵青峰不偏不倚地进了门。“让在下来吧。”赵青峰虽然是个憨憨，但也知道捍卫男友，情敌相见分外眼红，闫大夫哼了一声拂袖而去。季川咧着大嘴对着赵青峰傻乐，满心欢喜，季川非要在上药之前接吻，赵青峰红着脸答应了。赵青峰除了掌心的薄茧，一点都不像一个剑客，双唇柔软得像天上的云朵。赵青峰在季川的唇上蜻蜓点水地吻了一下，季川可不能轻易放过，搬过弟弟的头直接打开了口腔。舌尖由轻碰变成纠缠，季川舔弄着弟弟每一寸唇齿，赵青峰被吻得喘不过气，口腔传来的阵阵快感让他红透了面颊与脖颈。季川的吻热烈认真，带有攻击性，赵青峰笨拙地地伸出舌尖配合，不小心碰到了季川的蛀牙……

季川的牙养了一个星期终于好了，之前因为牙痛耽搁了好多天的议政，今日在七星堂升堂，屁股坐在宽阔的柔软的塌上，听着各大长老絮絮叨叨，无非就是田地、收账一类的事，季川一一审阅过，赵青峰站在台下侍立，终于处理好所有政务，已经到了午饭时间，饭香顺着窗子飘过，季川累得想躺倒，他看见身侧一身白衣持剑认真保卫他的赵青峰，忽然生出了一个邪恶的念头，不知道弟弟是什么味道的，真想尝一尝呢。

在这大殿的座椅上试。季川越想越开心，下令让赵青峰午时来七星堂会面。赵青峰说你干吗凶我呀？之后便跑开了。留下季川一个人一愣，弟弟这是生气了吗？是我的口气不好对不起呀。文武群臣面面相觑，季川赶忙说没事了你们下去吧。季川从七星堂出来，顶着热辣的阳光，四处找赵青峰。我这是惹老婆生气了？还是惹弟弟生气了。季川转了一圈，最后在自己的房间找到了他，桌子上放了一大盆小鸡炖蘑菇。季川的眼里只有赵青峰，完全没有看到孙大婶。“赵青峰，你跑什么呀？”“我让孙大婶帮我炖小鸡炖蘑菇，孙大婶说十二点记得去拿，我看来时间要不及了就跑出去了。”“……”“反正你那个会也相当无聊。”“……”“我下次不想去了。”“……”孙大婶看着这俩孩子只是笑：“这次是我做的，蘑菇没毒，你们慢慢吃吧，我走了。”季川坐在赵青峰的旁边，赵青峰递给他一双碗筷。“为什么突然想起来吃这个？”“你的牙也好了嘛庆祝一下。”“……”“你叫在下午夜去七星堂有何要事？”“没什么你去就行了。”“昂。”“去之前一洗个澡。”“昂。”

这个下午季川都在看书，看什么金瓶梅，游仙窟，品花宝鉴……努力学习着房中之术。这是季川第一次谈恋爱，也是第一次准备和人做爱。突然看着书的季川心头一紧，赵青峰可是一个有十八位前女朋友的人！季川想到这便按耐不住，扔下书跑了出去，在澄明的夕阳下到处找赵青峰。季川在湖边找到了赵青峰，赵青峰和阿扶并肩坐在一起，阿扶正在教赵青峰打水漂。“赵青峰！”季川隔了老远就喊赵青峰的名字，让水边的两人吓了一跳。“是不是出什么事了？”阿扶和赵青峰站起身拎起武器准备待命，只见季川风风火火地走近了。“赵青峰，你拿武器干吗？放下。还有你也是。”季川对着他俩说。“教主你有得那样急，可有什么要紧事吗？”“赵青峰！”季川伸出两臂落在赵青峰的肩膀，“除了我你还和谁接过吻？”“啊？”“除了我你还和谁接过吻吗？”“没，没有啊……”赵青峰白皙的面庞蒙上一层深粉。“你还是处男吗？”“啊？当，当然是……”“你和你十八个前女友什么都没做过吗？”“不是十八个，是一个。”“？”赵青峰笑了笑，“就一个呀，还处不到半天就黄了……”“你好好给我讲讲你们是怎么回事（‵□′）。”“好呀……”阿扶在旁边一脸吃饱了八卦开心的样子，季川蹬了阿扶一眼，阿扶知趣地离开了。原来教主吻过大侠了呀，这么重要的八卦一定要讲给小林听……

赵青峰解释了一大堆，前女友是一个跟着爹爹走街串巷卖水果的小姑娘，有一天遇到了赵青峰，盟主只给赵青峰一文零花钱，一个木瓜至少要五文。赵青峰拿着一文钱去买木瓜，自然是被果农奚落了一番。小姑娘见赵青峰长得好看，就偷偷一文钱给了他一个昨日的小小的剩瓜。赵青峰满心欢喜地拿回了浩然盟，师兄们都夸他能干，盟主对他一文钱能换来五文钱的瓜表示不理解，师兄们就跟着起哄，卖瓜的小姑娘看上咱家青哄了呗！青哄脸红了个彻底，也开始思慕起那位好心的小姑娘，第二天见到她的时候就表白了。十里八乡都知道浩然盟是有了名的穷，只有二师兄一个人在认认真真做工，小姑娘虽然答应了他，拉了拉他的手，到了晚上就被父母点醒了。小姑娘分手词十分含蓄，什么性格不合适啊，家里人反对啊，什么多情自古空余恨，此恨绵绵无绝期啦。可是赵青峰听不太懂，直愣愣地说小珍你咋了？小珍说你真是个大木瓜我们分手吧，这段感情就结束了。从此赵青峰对木瓜的感情变得十分复杂，看着木瓜就想起了往事，就很享受杀瓜的过程，拥有了专门帮人给木瓜削皮自己却不吃的技能。赵青峰红着脸低声讲完了这个故事，季川满脑子都是牵过手啦牵过手啦牵过手啦……“喂。”赵青峰叫了一声发愣的季川，季川突然猛地拉住了赵青峰的手。“以后你的手只能我牵知道吗？”赵青峰被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳，“小朋友呢？小朋友也不能牵吗？”“不行！只能是我牵。”“唔。”季川将赵青峰的手放到唇边，狠狠咬了一口，“记住了，你是我一个人的。”

午夜马上就要到了，季川找到闫大夫开了一包催情香、一盒润滑剂。闫大夫比季川大两岁，又在江湖闯荡多年，自然知道他要做什么。“您这进度也太快了点吧。”闫大夫冷着面将一切打包交给他，“小心把小兔子吓跑了。”“什么小兔子？”“我看赵青峰就是山上呆头呆脑的傻兔子。”“不许说赵青峰傻！”季川驳斥着闫大夫。“滚滚滚，医馆容不下你，春宵一刻值千金。”季川被闫大夫嫌弃地推出了门。从医馆去七星堂的路上，季川回想起闫大夫的话，别说弟弟还真的挺像傻兔子的……

七星堂是魔教历任教主遗传下来的议事大厅，楠木为顶，红木为樑，装饰素朴。厅室宽敞，铺有波斯而来的地毯，上放十六张交椅，供长老们使用。教主之位在一个高台之上，乌木镶金，古朴肃穆，代代相传，象征着权力与威严。季川当了教主的第一件事就是在把椅子上铺满了软垫，这把长椅虽然庄严大方，坐在上面实在是硌屁股，历任教主都只简单地铺一张虎皮，季川在第一天上朝后领略了长老们绵长的嘴炮后毅然决然地换成了软垫。季川有的时候会一个人来七星堂偷偷地躺一躺，七星堂看似平静，却是多少前辈血雨腥风勾心斗角的血色战场。季川望着台下空空的十六把交椅，就想到魔教上上下下的教众与江湖是是非非的纷争。把第一次性爱的地点选择在这里，也算是一种反叛吧。大厅很大，大得可以听到踵音的回声。为了不引人注意，季川只点了一根蜡烛。快到，子时了……季川听着窗外的更声发了会呆，点了一排催情香，也不知道有没有用。  
门开了。赵青峰踏着月夜而来，推开门，月光又灭了。肃穆庄严的大厅只有烛光一豆，季川身着红衣坐在高台之上，手里拿着一把未燃的香……“啊，你来了。”季川将剩下的香偷偷藏在身后，在放在桌上公文的下面。“是啊，我来了。”赵青峰对这一切感到奇怪。“教主，你叫在下深夜前来，可有要事相商？”赵青峰抱起拳头作揖。“这里只有你我，不用这般客气。”季川在长椅上坐下，对着赵青峰说，“我找你自然是有要事。”“是什么？教主请说。”“我想你了。”“……”“……”“……”“本座想你了怎么了！别天天在下在下的听着烦，你那么客气干什么！”季川对赵青峰的木讷表示无可奈何，不过……在下这个词还是挺好的。“本座想你了，给本座过来！”“是。”赵青峰朝季川走了过去，季川拍了拍身边的椅子让他坐下。“这是圣教教主专用的椅子，我坐恐怕不太合适。”“让你坐你就坐！”赵青峰坐下了。催情香到底有没有哇？季川想着，之后伸出手搂住了赵青峰的肩膀。“教……季川你干吗？”“都说想你了，抱抱不行吗？”赵青峰这个时候才意识到季川穿的是那件红色的睡衣，并不是什么正事的衣服，睡衣是由真丝制成的，面料又滑，季川此刻已经露出了一大片玉色的胸口，也不知道是不是故意的……一阵甜香传赵青峰的鼻孔，飘飘的感觉油然而升，赵青峰红了耳朵。“抱抱不行吗？那亲亲呢？”季川搬过赵青峰的下巴，吻了过去。还真是听话呢……赵青峰事先有洗过澡，还用竹盐刷过牙，口腔满是柔软清新的味道。两舌纠缠在一起，发出细碎的水声，情绪蔓延。一吻结束，银丝滑过，赵青峰红着脸后退，将它扯断了。“你叫在下来……究竟何事……”季川换了个姿势，将赵青峰搂在怀里，赵青峰仰躺在教主的腿上。“赵青峰，我喜欢你……”“我知道呀。”“我们做吧……”“做……做什么？”“做爱……”“在哪？”“在这呀。”季川低下头，再次吻住弟弟的嘴，赵青峰被动的配合着，季川的手拉开赵青峰的腰带，将手伸进赵青峰的亵衣。这催情香可是闫大夫从西域进口来的，果有奇效，仅仅是接吻赵青峰就已经微微硬了。“在这，不行……”赵青峰在季川身下呢喃着说。“有什么不行的？”“这是上朝的地方。”“上朝的地方就不能做爱了吗？”季川拉扯着赵青峰的衣襟，诱人的锁骨露了出来，季川将赵青峰推到在长椅上，长椅虽然很长，但并不够直躺，季川挤进赵青峰的两腿中央，将赵青峰纤细的两腿架在腰上。狭小的活动空间更加激起了季川无尽的欲望，赵青峰伸出两手反抗。“别……别闹了……”赵青峰用颤抖的声音说。季川扒开赵青峰的前襟，轻轻吻上细薄敏感的胸膛。一只手抚摸赵青峰光滑的腰身，另一只轻轻夹起赵青峰的一个乳头，赵青峰不由得哼了一声。季川地搓揉着，敏感的乳头很快便充血变硬了。“别闹了……身体撩拨带来的快感新鲜刺激，赵青峰的喉咙发出稀碎的呻吟。季川抬起头吻上娇嗔的小嘴，粗鲁地，他肆意搜刮着他的口腔，催情香的味道使人迷醉，两个人忘情地吻着，赵青峰伸出舌尖来，任由季川噙着。“哥哥……什么是做爱呀？”“一会你就知道啦。”季川起身脱掉自己的衣服，季川为了今天吃到弟弟，也可以洗了澡，而且在大厅之中早就脱到只剩一件外衣，季川的衣服落了下来，少年干净匀称的身体一丝不挂地出现在赵青峰面前，赵青峰害羞地仰起头。季川将赵青峰的剑袍彻底扒掉，柔软的肌肤暴露在空气中，当他脱掉他的裤子，勃起的下身弹了出来。季川趴在赵青峰身上，火热而撩人的吻，赵青峰搂住季川肩膀，季川抓起赵青峰的一只手放到自己的跨下……七星堂空空荡荡，只有一豆灯光，窄小的长椅上，赤裸的少年纠缠在一起，袅袅熏香。一路水痕，季川啃了啃赵青峰粉嫩的ru头，季川“嗯”的一声打了一个颤。“做爱就是……把两个人变成一个人……”季川坐在长椅上，一只手抱着弟弟，另一只手手指拨弄着他硬挺的分身，慢慢摸向弟弟的臀瓣，撩拨他炽热的穴口，“从这里……进去……”季川轻轻探入一个指节，火热的肠肉包裹，赵青峰忍不住尖叫了一声，之后害羞地捂住发的口腔。“弟弟，我想要你……”季川将赵青峰按倒在公案上，文件散落一地，季川炽热的鼻息喷洒在赵青峰的颈间，“我想要你……可以吗？弟弟……”季川用吻将赵青峰的喘息堵在喉咙，打开润滑剂倒在手心里。赵青峰的私密部位第一次受到侵犯，让他很不适应，“会痛……”赵青峰小声说。“我会温柔一点的。”季川在润滑剂的作用下伸进去一根手指，手指划过柔软紧致的肠肉，赵青峰产生一种致命的酥麻。房间里除了男人的粗喘，还有一阵阵淫靡的水。季川在润滑剂的作用下又挤进一根手指，轻轻摸索。“别，别碰那里……”赵青峰身体发紧，后穴狠狠绞住季川的手指，季川故意刺激那个地方，赵青峰的手无助地把持在桌案上，两腿发软得厉害。“你坏呜呜……”季川将手指抽了出去，赵青峰感觉到一阵空虚，季川用分身代替了手指，硕大yj慢慢地向内侧研磨，赵青峰感受到季川狰狞而粗长的形状，季川一个挺身连 根 末 入，“啊”两个人都叫了出来。赵青峰被胀得说不出话来，季川抵住他的qlx，又酥又麻。季川搂住赵青峰的腰吻着他的耳垂颈窝，身体紧紧贴合在一起，下半身有力地运动着，故意初经人事的赵青峰哪受得了这样的刺激，生理性的盐水流了出来，带着哭腔让季川慢一点一点……如豆的烛光轻轻摇曳，季川坐在长椅上，赵青峰跨坐在他的身上，长椅发出吱吱呀呀的响动，季川拖着赵青峰屁股狠狠撞击。赵青峰搂着哥哥的肩膀，耸动着身体，乌黑的发髻散乱下垂，水声与肉体拍击声不绝……汗水滑过赵青峰玉洁的胸膛，呻吟与呜咽弥散在渺渺夜色……gc来临的时候赵青峰的xue内一阵紧缩，季川掐住了赵青峰的腰肢，两个人同时s了出来……赵青峰的身上满是季川留下的痕迹，泪光点点的眼睛和红肿嘴唇真的像一只可爱的小兔子。弟弟的味道，原来是甜的，季川将头埋进赵青峰的怀里，弟弟的身体，真的是可爱呀……

旭日东升。季川坐在大殿之上批阅着奏章，昨夜抱着赵青峰洗澡又来了一发，今日有些腰痛。七星堂的座椅上的垫子有墨蓝变成了大红，昨日的那套已经被蹂躏得不成样子。赵青峰被季川安置在暖隔里安静的睡觉，季川一个人坐在朝堂之上面对着文武重将。一夜欢爱后的大厅与以往相同又不相同，手拿奏章与毛笔的季川想着想着轻轻地笑了，这魔教上下还有哪些地方可以解锁……


End file.
